Safe in your Arms
by Willow Tracy
Summary: (Based in 2012) Dena is a little girl without a family. One night she runs into trouble in Central park where she is saved by a mysterious stranger. And thats only the beginning of the trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: This ones going to be a bit different. There are going to be some character changing and what not :D Beware Dena is going to be a little hard on herself and very mouthing with some cursing. **_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Story**_

_'Once Upon a time there was a man who loved a woman very much. During the day they would go to parties and dance, play games, talk, and eat like most nobles do. But by night the man would travel to a troubling land and save many people who needed him greatly.'_

_'As time went on the mans work having been done and was in no longer any need to go off to save lives settled down even more with his wife and they bore a child together a baby boy named George.'_

_'Said little boy grew as his father had, big and strong, and so full of hope. They thought there lives were complete until one day his wife announced that she was to bare a child.'_

_'But her announcement was unheard by the husband for he had gone missing and no one knew were this lone masked hero had gone. So little Violet grew up alongside her brother George without the love and protection of there father.'_

"That's a whole load of bullsh…"

"'Oy…watch the language. You're the one who asked for me to read this book kid. Now shut up and lay down." The woman rolled her eyes closed the book and lay it down on the shelf. The room was lined with 17 little beds lining the walls. There were trunks at the end and little night tables beside them. Each one cleaned and clear as if they were in the military. As a matter of fact that's pretty much how they were treated in this Foster home.

All the girls on one side of the bed while the boys were on the other.

The little girls looked around at the one who spoke. She was in fact the smallest and youngest of them, but the most verbal. Each one of the children were new. Probably had been there for a month or two. But this little girl.

"Dena! Why did you have to stop her I wanna hear the rest of the story!" Had been there since birth. Her mother had died and her father had ran off was the story that went around the foster home. No one knew the truth, and if it was all the same to Dena…it was all she wanted to know. It wasn't a mystery that she was a messed up child, she was quiet, and kept to herself. She didn't have any friends, and liked it better that way. It left little room to be hurt.

"Oh shut up and go to bed ya mama's boy!" She threw a stuffed animal at the boy. Dena stood up and climbed out onto the fire escape and climbed up onto the roof where she sat down and looked at the city.

To her the lights outside was all she really needed and didn't mind keeping that a secret. She could hear the many sirens, gun firing, screams, laughing all of it were just sounds that her city was still alive with the sounds. Even though some of the sounds were loud and annoying, if she were to go anywhere other then here she wasn't sure she would survive.

Dena walked down into the fire escape again and began to walk through central park where she knew were all the bums hid, the quickest escape routes, and great hiding places from the wicked people that would want a small child like herself. She after all was only 6 years old and counting as far as she knew.

She climbed a fence and jumped down. She could hear music being played. Probably one of those new bands she wasn't familiar with. She avoided the music as best she could going through the trees. She looked around and suddenly stopped when she heard laughing. She looked around and discovered that she was nearly surrounded. She ran…

She could run fast and far but these guys had longer legs then she did. She gasped when her jacket was pulled and she fell back onto the ground. She was kicked, punched, she could taste dirt in her mouth. She put her arms over her head and brought her legs up to her chest. She tried to get up and run but someone hit her hard. She fell back to the ground and lay there. She was on her back now not able to move much at all. She could see a man a very large man talking to the men. They surrounded him and tried to beat him up too. The man met them blow for blow. It was like this gang didn't have a chance at all. The man in his grubby black coat, holey boots, and red scarf walked over to the young girl and put a dirty finger under her chin.

Dena saw his mouth move, but didn't hear what he had to say. Her eyes rolled and she saw nothing else.

_Five Hours Later_

Dena's eyes opened and she looked around herself. It was an old building. Probably one of the many abandoned once throughout the city. She looked at the couch she was laying on. There was a sort of clean sheet on it. She turned her head to look at the rest of the building only her neck her rather bad and hissed pretty loudly.

"Hang on…don't move. You were messed up pretty bad." The British accent was rather weird coming from the fact that they were sitting in New York City.

Dena's head raced slightly so she did as she was told. She however looked at the man who moved toward her with a cup of what she figured was hot because of the steam coming off it.

"Tea?" He asked helping her to sit up a bit and put a few pillows behind her head. "its hot so sip it slowly."

"You're not one of those…child molesters are you?" Dena asked and slowly excepted the cup from the man. She looked over him and down at the cup which oddly enough looked rather clean. Some of these old places still had running water weather the city wanted it that way or not. The mains broke a long time ago and the city was too big to take care of them all.

"Do I look like a child molester to you?" The man asked and looked around as someone walked into the room. He had rather raggedy clothing too.

"I got the bandages Blakeney!" he said and handed the paper back to the man he called Blakeney.

"Ah yes that's right…I haven't told you my name. Sir Percy Blakeney Baronet." He bowed taking off his beany and bowed deeply to the child who blinked and smiled rather silly at the man who she assumed was off his rocker. "This is my friend Sir Andrew Ffolkes." He said motioning to the man who took off his rather dusty looking ball cap and waved at her.

"I'm Dena…just…Dena."

"Well Just Dena…are there any parents we should notify…its rather early in the morning and I'm sure they are worried, and probably wondering why you were walking through central park by yourself at night no less."

"No…no parents, no guardians just…just a foster home." She said and looked around at Sir Andrew who looked rather dumb struck.

"Foster home?"

"A version of an orphanage for older children." Percy explained. Apparently Andrew didn't watch TV.

"So…Just Dena shall we escort you back to this…foster home? After you've had your tea of course." He said she finally took a sip of it now that it was cooled off enough.

"Yeah…I guess. As if I'm going to get adopted anyways." She said and downed her drink.

Dena walked along the road and right up toward 'St Mary's Foster Home for children'

"This is me." She said and climbed the steps up toward the door.

"Will you be alright here?" He asked feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Yeah…I'm always alright." She said and opened the door walking in and looked back. "Sir Percy? I read about you in a book. Are you the really…for real Sir Percy?" She asked.

"No…not anymore." He turned around pulling his scarf up so no one could make out his face. She sighed and shook her head before walking the rest of the way in not seeing the two other figures up on the roof across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: I am loving how this is turning out. Although yes...there is a curse word in this chapter. don't go jumping down my throat about it. **_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**School**_

School was no different for Dena. She kept to herself, constantly bullied, and called names. She really didn't seem to mind the names, but today it was a little different. Her mind seemed to wonder all day long to the man who rescued her. On the side of her math book she drew a character that looked a lot like him. A shadow with bright blue eyes and a red scarf blowing in the wind.

After school she began to walk back toward the foster home, she really didn't know where she was going at this point. Her mind had wondered again. She found herself back in front of the building she had walked out of the night before. To her realization it was the old firehouse. The one that ironically caught fire near the kitchen. She walked up the steps and slowly opened the already opened door the rest of the way. She walked into the room and sighed seeing that everything was gone, the couch, the cinder blocks that held a board in place for a coffee table. The only thing that was left was a tea cup and a note.

"Keep your eyes open kid, this place is being watched." Dena picked up the piece of paper and walked toward the back of the firehouse. If she remembered right there was an old rusted out play ground in the back. She sat down on the swing and looked at the letter again. She suddenly felt rather amazed there was a red flower at the bottom corner.

"It was him…" She said and slowly smiled.

If there was one thing in life Dena loved to do it was read. She read many books, dreaming of daring sword fights, far off places, romances that were really to impossible, and families finding one another at last. As a matter of fact it was normally where she went after school, to the library. She jumped up off the swing and made her way toward the library.

She walked through the large double doors and into the room that had the most beautiful smell to her, books. They always had that uncanny smell of old paper, no matter how new they were.

She peaked through the many volumes of books most of which she had probably read already and more then once. She suddenly spotted it, a book with black binding, and golden letters. 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' She narrowed her eyes at the book and then walked toward the computers. She wasn't old enough to look through the internet so she went to the flip boards and looked for odd crimes and odd heroes.

Her search turned off a lot of eye witness accounts of people being saved by some man in a trench coat and red scarf. No one ever gets to see his face, no one ever knew his name.

"Who are you really?" She wondered aloud before taking her books to the front and gave the woman her library card.

"Wouldn't you rather go to the kids section and look for books with lots of pictures?"She was a new librarian.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel? Again…really kid you should just keep it from how many times you check it out" She said and looked around at the woman near the computer who giggled at the woman who had just gave the book to the poor little girl.

"Whatever…" Dena walked out of the door and into the room that was lined with conference rooms. One of which had someone talking in front of the class. She knew that voice…she knew it…she walked over and looked inside seeing a man with bright blond bowl cut hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a plain white button up shirt and a sky blue bow tie. Bow ties…really?

She really wasn't to sure how long she was standing there listening to what he was saying. All she knew when she opened her eyes she was on page 93 and she and the professor were the only person in the room.

"I'm not really known for attracting such a youngling to my audience." He said having noticed she looked up. He picked up two pieces of paper and stapled them together. "May I ask what caused you to walk into my class?"

"I love books." She said and picked up the book she had on the desk.

"Ah…a very fine read that is. It has everything, daring dues, romance, mystery, and an incredibly impossible man. You know back then when Orczy was writing that book she said Percy was 6'2. Now a days that's not to unimaginable. I myself am 6'2." He said and handed the book back to Dena who sat back and chuckled.

"Is that the reason why you use the Alias of Sir Percy last night?" Dena asked. The man ran his fingers through his hair.

The man looked a bit bewildered at the child who just leaned back and put her feet up on the desk.

"You do realize its dark outside and you really need to get home. Shall I call your parents?"He pulled out a cell phone. Dena rolled her eyes, got up from her chair, and walked out the door. The man she could Percy walked out just in time to see her walk out into the streets.

"She's very lonely she is." Percy looked around at the owner of the library. "Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father was never found. Sound familiar?"

"Yvonne…she's only but a child. Gad a child like that shouldn't have so much sadness. Its like she's a walking silent film." He said and picked up his books and gasped when he noticed the book she left behind.

"Zounds! Dena wait!" He picked up his jacket and ran after the girl.

Percy caught up with her she sat on a bench looking down at her beat up shoes. They were probably hand me downs, or probably found at a thrift store, or just plain found. One of the shoe laces were missing and the Nike check was just a sun stained mark now.

"You've forgotten your book." He sat down holding it out to her. She took it from him silently and hugged it to her. He looked sideways at her.

"The closer you get to me the more likely you'll die." He blurted out and took out his handkerchief and began to clean her face which had dirt on it.

"So what…like theres anything else for me here in the first place." Dena said and pushed his hand away from her face.

"You don't have any friends?" He asked, she shook her head and sighed.

"No friends or family. I'm lucky if someone at the foster home for more then a week before they get relocated to some family, go back to there original family, or get adopted."

"Why not you?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I don't know. At one point I was placed into a foster home. It was going good for a little while until I started reading the books inside the mans study. Apparently that was bad form and little girls weren't supposed to read the same stuff men did. It was a load of bull shit if you ask me." She sighed and looked down at a piece of news paper on the ground. "What does a mess up like me know about family anyways." She said and stood up.

"A family…that sounds nice. My parents died. My dad sent me to bording schools, and my mom went insane." He said and sighed looking up at the stars.

"How come you turned out just fine?"

"Well at first I didn't. At first I caused trouble just to get my caretakers attention…but then I went to school and met several unbelievable men."

"No women?" She asked.

"It was a mens bording school so no women. I didn't meet my wife till some years later."

"Oh so your married then?" She asked and giggled sitting back down on the bench again.

"Yes, I had two children too." Uh oh…the past tense word.

"Oh…had? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something just happened and we haven't seen each other since." He said and looked rather sad. Dena looked really sad now.

"How do you still hold a smile?"

"Because…someday…I might see them again." He said and stood up stretching. "How about you stop by my class again tomorrow and we'll discuss an internship."

"I'm only 6…"

"Yes but you read like an adult. Most of my students who are adults still can't understand the way they spoke back then." He said pointing to the book.

"Alright…it's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow then."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: I wanna beat up my internet. It keeps craping out when I need to upload a chapter. maybe it'll work this time. **_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Found**_

Dena found herself unable to eat dinner, much less fall asleep that night. She couldn't figure it out just yet, but her mind kept wondering to that professor. He seemed so…lonely, somewhat like herself.

Dena had completely skipped the last half of her school by climbing through a hole in the fence at recess. She ran down the street and into the library. By the time she got to the library technically school would be out by the time she got to the library.

Dena peaked into the class room spotting Percy writing a few things on the white board. She slowly walked in putting her jacket down with her back pack before walking toward Percy rather shy as to how many people were in the room and looking at her and talking behind her back.

"Ah there you are. Was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. Everyone, this is my new Intern Ms. Dena. She's six years old and a far adamant reader then you lot so I don't want to hear anything out of you. " Percy looked back at Dena and motioned for her to walk over to the smaller chair next to his own.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be here…"

"Yvonne has called your foster home and informed them that you were going to be here with the book club." He said and pushed a book and a few papers toward her. "So you might want to get started on that evidence kitten." He said and went back to his own class.

Dena looked down at her papers and saw that it was a worksheet on her favorite book. But it was a second book…there was a second book! She opened the book with the biggest smile on her face. Percy chuckled at her enthusiasm. She ended up finishing the book long before class was over and she had finished her worksheet ahead of time so looked around at the students who seemed to be having difficulties with the book. Dena stood up and walked around the classroom helping out students who seemed to be rather amazed at her uncanny ability to understand books from the revolution.

"Blakeney its not fair you know. Bringing your daughter in to work and letting her show off."

"She…well sir she's not my daughter. She's in Foster care down the street at St. Mary's." He said and pushed Dena toward her desk again so he could end the class.

"Well if she isn't you should adopt her, she acts just like you. Didn't you see the look on her face when she saw what book she was reading? I bet she'll do that with the third book!"

"Third book!" Dena looked up at Percy who laughed and shook his head.

"Half as bad as we're reading a book with a hero with your name"

"Yes well it is required reading, it has nothing to do with me." He said and sat down behind his desk and looked around at his students. "Tonights homework is to read the rest of the book and explain to me a plan you would use to get someone out of prison in France." He said and looked at Dena who just rolled her eyes and looked through the book again. "And make sure its revolutionary France not these days. Don't want you getting in trouble for 'an attempted escape' and stuff like it. Of you go then." He said and closed his book and turned back to his white board and began to wash it clean of the notes.

"How many books are there?" Dena asked as she put her 'book club' work in her back pack.

"Fifteen plus a few more historical ones that tell of his great great grandson during the Nazi war and his life before during and after his exploits." Percy said and walked toward the door.

"So I've got some reading to do then haven't I?" Dena said and picked up the book she had just read and put it into her pack and followed him out the door.

"Well yes, but don't worry you'll be reading them throughout the book club. Its why I asked you to join us. I figured you'd love to read these books with us." He said and squinted his eyes a bit at his watch. "Zooks my eyes are getting bad. Wish I hadn't broken my glasses." He said and sighed walking into a café.

"Come with me." He said and walked in. "You'll need some requirements to be in my class and since your my assistant its up to me to purchase them for you." He said and walked over to the cashier.

"Ah hello there Percy!" It was the man that had answered as Sir Andrew that night. Still had on that NY ball cap.

"I'm going to need six pads of paper, a box of pens, the box set of the legacy, and a blasted coffee. I've been up since four in the morning."

"Oh Percy suck it up its not that long till bed time." A young man with blond hair said and looked at the little girl.

"Ah this is Tony he was my assistant last year." Percy said motioning to the young man next to him. Tony waved at Dena who blushed and waved at the man in front of her who couldn't be no more then 16 or 17 years old.

"Dewhurst is everything off that truck?" Andrew asked. Tony saluted.

"Yes sir, now we're just waiting f…"

"Good now go fetch a coffee for Percy poor mans about to fall over from where he stands. " Andrew said without skipping a beat as he pulled out a large box set of 'the scarlet pimpernel' series and put it onto the counter along with the rest of the essentials.

"Lucky kid." Tony said putting the coffee on the side and another cup of something else. "Its starting to snow outside I figured the kid might want something hot too." He said and walked back toward the back.

"anything else Percy or…"

"Nothing else Andrew thank you. For now."

"She still seems so very much alone." Andrew whispered watching the child looking through the books. "does she know?"

"No…and it'll stay that way too."

"What if Chauvlin finds out?"

"He won't…at least I hope he doesn't." Percy said and pulled Denas pack off and started to load the stuff into it.

"I can't let you pay for all that for me?" She said and saw Percy laugh.

"As I said…you'll be working for me, concider this your payment." He said shoving the books into her pack. She suddenly smiled.

"That's over twenty books!" She said and giggled claping her hands.

"Shall we then? Its almost night fall and I'm sure your caretaker will be wondering where you've go." He stepped outside and took a deep breath. "Smells like rain soon. Might want to hurry…" He said and began to walk down the street. They got a few blocks away when percy noticed they were being followed. He cut a corner rather fast only to realize they had been surrounded. Glass and bullets littered the air. Percy and Dena both his the ground. When everything was over Percy looked around to see that the two cars had raced off. Percy looked down and chuckled.

"Makes me miss London a bit. Drive by shootings everywhere…Dena?"There was a rather large hole in her back pack and the child was unresponsive. He turned her over to see the rather large gash on her forehead probably from a flying bullet and a bit of blood on her lip. Percy sighed and picked the child up. He had to get her to the hospital. He wasn't sure if he could make it that far from the rather painful wound on his out side. He had been shot too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Wow is being a jerk. I couldn't post this until just now. It won't let me press any links. How rude :P Hope ya'll haven't missed me to much :D**_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Traveling**_

"Percy you're an idiot!" A voice yelled through the door on the old house that once upon a time belonged to an old ranch owner. The walls wood planks were so thinned out you could see between then. Yet the cream colored walls and the yellow curtains told her the house was still being kept up with.

Dena sat up and gasped at the sudden pain to her forehead. She lay back on the bed holding her forehead. She felt the large band that was wrapped around her head.

"Dena can you hear me?" She looked around at a man leaning over her. She didn't know who the man was and was about to push away from him only he took her wrist between his thumb and first finger and looked to his watch.

"Still a big abnormal. Stay in bed for another hour alright. I'll check again. Your head still hurting I'd imagine. Someone tried to take you out. Almost took out Percy. When he pulled up on my doorstep he had bled so much that he looked so much like a sheet then the ones on this bed." The man had deep black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Where are we?"

"We're at my estate in New Jersey."

"Bit run down isn't it?"Dena asked her eyes were starting to close on there own.

"Only some of it. I'm remodeling it. It'll look like it did when I'm finished with it. I hope." He said and lay her hand back down on the bed. "now hush…you need your rest. You lost a lot of blood yourself. " He said and pulled the covers back up to her neck.

"Percy why the hell didn't you take her to the hospital? They have better facilities there. You've been here for a month now. The police are looking everywhere for her. Your now wanted for kidnapping!"

"Kidnapping Hastings? Kidnapping…whose kidnapping, shes my baby! She's my daughter how can I possibly kidnap my own flesh and blood!" Percy said pulling his shirt back over his head.

"Are you sure its Violet?" Hastings asked.

"Quite sure. That night I rescued her in the park I took a sample of blood…and had them tested. I'm 98.8% sure she's Violet."

"So this is it then hum? We can go home?" Hastings asked "What about Marguerite?"

"We can do nothing for her Hastings…she's dead."

"George?"

"Along with her." He whispered and took a long drink of his brandy. "She's all I've got now, and I'm taking her home. We don't belong here." Percy said and looked at Hastings. "Call the boys. I refuse to leave this place without them.

"What about Chauvelin?"

"Our world is better off without him."

"So we're just going to give up? Go back to our world…and be forgotten about?"

"You've seen them Hastings…our world has been carried on for a hundred years. As long as people keep reading our book, doing our plays, singing those songs. We'll never be forgotten."

"The world will always need the Pimpernel, and his League of heroes."

_The next day_

Dena slowly walked out of the room she had been staying in. She had woken up only to find her stomach empty and the fact that she really had to use the bathroom. She walked down the hallways looking into rooms and just managed to find the bathroom just before she had an accident. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and peaked both ways.

"So we're going back? Tonight? But you haven't told her?"

"She'll understand better if we don't tell her just yet I think. She'll understand when we get there."

"Get where?"Dena asked looking over the men before her.

"Richmond." Percy answered taking a drink of the brandy again.

"Virginia?" Dena asked sitting down next to Percy on the couch.

"No…London."

"But…then have you…adopted me?" Dena asked having jumped to her feet. Her head was spinning again and she nearly fell to the floor.

"No…I don't have to adopt my own daughter." He said and reached out to take her hand. Although she had sat down on the arm of the couch having missed the couch itself. "But…my mom?" She said and scooted down to sit next to him.

"Your mother was tortured to death…your brother died trying to protect her." Something happened that Percy wasn't expecting. She picked up the glass full of brandy and threw it in his face.

"Where the hell were you!" She yelled walking toward the door. It wasn't a question, Percy wasn't sure She wanted the question answered.

"I was looking for you." He said wiping his face with a towel provided by hastings. When his eyes were free enough to see her he saw her out on the balcony close to the stairs to the back yard.

"What makes me so damned special?" She asked looking down at her hands. "I'm just a messed up kid no one wants." She balled her hands up into fists and covered her face.

Percy looked at the child trying to hide herself from him.

"You are very important to me. Your all I have left, you are what your mother gave to me. Her last gift and I plan on protecting you."

"Dewhurst, and Ffolkes are both on there way." Hastings put down his phone before going back to what he was doing.

"Dena…you coming?" Percy asked the young girl who kept watching the soft rain fall.

"My head still hurts." Was all she said before turning back to the window.

An hour passed when Tony arrived on a motorbike. When he walked up the steps he spotted Dena sitting there on one of the stone steps playing with two rocks between her fingers. She would then throw them and hit a stack of rocks on the other side of the balcony which was a pretty good ways.

"Hey that's pretty good." Tony exclaimed before noticing the melancholy look of the young lady next to her.

"Its nothing much but a bit of throwing. I'm sure you could do it too. Kinda like bowling, except you don't have a ramp for the rock to follow." She said hugging her knees. Tony looked up at Percy as he walked out of the house.

"You leave your electronics outside before you come indoors Dewhurst you hear me." Percy demanded before going back inside. Tony sighed pulling out his palm pilot and cell phone.

"I'm going to sure miss these. It was a lot better then a quill and ink." He looked down at Dena and suddenly realized something and then looked up at Percy who was watching her own of the corner of her eye. "She's the spitting image of Marguerite…only…those are your eyes." He said and chuckled at Dena who stood up and kicked Tony.

"She's not to keen on the idea what I'm her father yet."

"I figured she'd love the idea of being the Pimpernels daughter." Tony said and looked down at the little girl who looked up when Andrew drove up.

"Whats wrong Percy?" He then saw the little girl. "Oh Violet whats wrong?" He asked and scooped up the little girl. "Is Lord Tony been mean to you huh?"

"Whys it always me!" Tony asked Percy who chuckled at the knowledge.

"Perhaps it's what went on in your childhood?" hastings asked. His seriousness seemed to rub off on the little girl who just put her head on his shoulder.

"Well we're all together in one room. What now Percy?" Andrew asked.

"I have it on good authority that Chauvelin is well aware of our finding of Lady Violet. If he didn't…then we wouldn't have been shot at. He'll make an attempt to go back to Paris…our Paris pretty soon and announce such information to Robespierre."

"Are you sure Percy?" Andrew asked.

"Very probably." Percy said and bit his bottom lip thinking.

"You know the French Revolution is over…right?" Dena asked and sighed. "Also…are you always going to refer to me as Violet?"

"Well it is your given name." Percy said and handed her a cup of tea. At least it had stopped raining and was starting to heat up outside. But she still looked a bit cold.

"You were named after Percy's mother. I've seen pictures of her, she's looked nice."

"She was beautiful, nice, and a great mother…when she remembered me. She was very sick and couldn't remember much after her own name." Percy said and looked around at the clock.

"We have another two hours before the portal opens." Percy said and looked down at Dena.

"Are you going to come with us?" Tony asked.

"Like I have anything else here." Dena said and absent mindedly took Percy's hand. He squeezed her little hand reassuringly. He knew what they were about to do could be very scary to one so young.

Percy looked up at his friends and sighed.

"Gather your things and get out of those cloths…we leave any trace of this place behind. That ball cap too Andrew…"

"Oh but I love this thing." Andrew said and took it off looking at it.

"What about Lady Violet?" Tony asked and looked down at Dena who had on a tshirt with Transformers on it, baggy jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She looked up at Percy who smiled down at her pulling out a royal blue dress about her size.

"Oh hell no you ain't getting me into a dress…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Yay sick kids whoohoo! Not. Yeah I'm dealing with Tonsillitis with both my kids right now. So chapter 6 might be here early, or late. Donno just bare with me a bit alright?**_

* * *

Safe in your Arms

Chapter 5

Day Dream

Dena looked at the mirror standing in front of her. It was a full length mirror with wood edges. Normal enough really, only…the mirror itself seemed like water. It would ripple every so often. Her heart skipped a beat when Percy picked her up.

"Dena…hang onto me and don't let go alright?" He asked. Dena looked around at the men. Tony shuddered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I never did like the feeling of this. Always made my head loopy." He said and walked through the mirror. Then Andrew, followed by Hastings.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." He told Dena who took a deep breath and closed her eyes burying her face in Percys shoulder.

It felt as if they had jumped into a lake. The liquid was cold, very very cold. It felt like thousands of needles pressed in on them. Almost like a sleeping limb. Percy could feel Dena struggle with him to get free. He wasn't sure if she was alright. After a few moments he felt her struggle lesson. He found himself on the deck of his ship. His boots under his feet and a coughing Dena. He lay her on the wood and looked her over. She kept spitting up water, and tears were running down her cheeks.

Dena opened her eyes to look at the boys she had traveled to this time. Her head was wishy washy and she couldn't think straight. It was like her mind was full of cotton and fog.

"Get a bucket!" Percy ordered someone out of view. Just as the bucket was set down next to her she felt the sudden need to throw up. Which she used the bucket to do so.

"We need to get her below deck it looks like its going to rain." Andrew said taking a blanket from someone and lay it over the girl.

"Where to Percy?!" Skipper yelled over the angry waves and rumbling sky.

"Home…I have a life to mend." He said picking up his daughter and walking her into the owners quarters.

_Later on that night_

The sky flashed white and rumbled as loud as it dared. A young girl opened her eyes and looked around the dark room lit by only one candle near the door. She looked around to see a chair by her bed and a sleeping man laying in it. She knew that man as Hastings she thought.

Lightning flashed in the sky and another rumble took its place. Dena hid her face in a pillow only to jump up and land in someones lap when someone touched the small of her back.

"Hey its alright…just me." Hastings said putting the young girl back down in her bed.

"Where are we?" It took a moment for Hastings to answer her. He had her wrist between his fingers and looking at a pocket watch.

"We're on your fathers ship the Day Dream."

"wait…the one from the book?" She was a bit unbelieving.

"That book young one…is a true story. We've traveled back in time the year you were really born. Your name is Lady Violet Blakeney. So you might want to get used to being called that since everyone on the ship…and country knows you by that name. Being called Dena is a bit…twenty first centry." He said and handed her a cup full of water. She took a drink of it and shook her head.

"Is it strange that I remember things…odd things from when I was really young?"

"Well you were taken from your bedroom when you were 3 almost 4 years old." He said and nodded. "You could very well remember a few things." He said seeing the small child jump at the rumbling again, but this time it sounded a bit distant.

"I think I remember my mom. Dark hair, bright eyes…and a smile that could break through any blizzard." The young girl hugged her legs and put her head on her knees. "I remember George…very hyper and rambunctious little boy." She said and looked out the window sighing.

"And your father?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I remember running down the hallways trying to escape him. He would call my name and I would giggle and hide from him. He'd always find me he said. No matter where I was, no matter where I went." She looked up at the door as it opened. Percy was soaking wet.

"I never thought he meant it literally." She said standing up on the bed and jumping into his arms. Percy chuckled and looked at Hastings.

"Just what have you two been doing when I was up top?" He asked putting his daughter on the ground.

"Oh the usual tea parties, and dress up." Tony chuckled as he too walked into the room. The man ended up with a cup hitting his head. "Hey!" He rubbed his head and looked up when Andrew walked into the room. Blood was flowing down his arm.

"Rope snapped nearly taking out my arm." He explained just as soon as he got into the room. Hastings practically dragged the man to the chair he had vacated.

"You might wanna go into the next room kid. This might get a bit messy."

"I've seen worse." She said sitting back down on the bed. Her father and Tony went into the next room to get dressed and then walked from the room to see Violet watching Hastings dressing Andrews wounds. Hastings turned to see Violet looking over the wound as if attempting to learn everything that he did.

"Wanting to be a doctor?" He asked her.

"I don't know what I want to be, but learning basic first aid won't hurt." She said and looked at Andrew. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked and saw Andrew laugh.

"Not very much kiddo." He said and looked up at Percy who picked up Violet.

"We dock soon." He informed them and took her into the room beside them and held out a dress.

"A dress?" She asked as he removed her bandage and started to brush out her hair. It was the same color as his. Bright blond, but she had the icey blue eyes like her mothers.

"Once we get into Dover we'll get a few tailored for you. That way you feel a bit more comfortable." He said and helped her into the dress. He actually had maids to help her do this stuff, but he lost trust in everyone except the three men in the room beside him. It was a trusted friend that killed his wife and son.

"If…you can travel through time…why can't you travel back and save mom and George?"

"Because…you can't program the mirror like a clock. It takes you back and forth to wherever person who made it is. Apparently the mirror in the future was created in that house and the man is buried…oddly under the floor boards. Makes me wonder if he were murdered. Its counterpart is here on the ship and it was created in a ship below the waves…where its maker lays. George accidently fell through it when we were being raided. We all kind of ran after him. Chauvlin…had you in his grasp…I didn't know what happened between then and now and how you ended up in an orphanage. I thought you too…were dead." He said looking at her. The dress was a little bulgy in areas but it would suit its purpose.

"How does that feel?"He asked. Violet blinked and looked in the mirror.

"Odd…" she said and sighed going back into the melancholy attitude.

"Well it was your mothers. I figured it might fit you a bit." He said and took her into his arms and walked up onto the deck.

"Thank you skipper but we won't be needing your services for a bit. But stay ready just incase." He informed the man. Violet looked around at the men loading and offloading things from many different ships, but none of them were as beautiful as the Day Dream. Although off to the side there was a ship branded 'the Nightmare' which made her think it might be the sister ship to the Day Dream.

"Whose ship is that?"She asked.

"Its been decommissioned after the war but it was mine." He said and waved to a few people he knew.

"Percy how the Devil are you ol' boy." A man with bright blond hair and almost red eyes said.

"Denum what are you doing at port?"

"Ah here to welcome my sister. She's to be arriving straight from Africa."

"There was a big storm coming in to port she might be delayed a bit." Violet offered the man who nodded and then took a step back.

"Oh is this your daughter? Lady Violet I believe. How you've grown. I remember you when you were a little baby. Hows the wife and son? They still on your Yaht?"

"I'm afraid my wife and son are dead. Killed by the French." He said sadly. Violet swallowed hard trying to push away the visions of what they might have done to them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but at least you still have this lovely young lady to hold onto. A gift I dare say. Well good afternoon to you two. I see my sister." He tipped his hat to them and walked on.

"We'll have to deal with this a lot you know." He said and looked over at a tea shop and walked in. He sat his daughter who was still bare foot on a seat and he too sat down.

"Hey Percy the usual?" The woman behind the bar asked.

"Something a little less strong I should think. I have my daughter with me." He said and the woman practically ran around the bar to look at her. "Oh such a lovely little lady." She said and sat the terrible look on Violets face.

"Oh dear whats wrong? Daddy not get you the toy you wanted?" She giggled.

"Just got off the ship, still a bit sick." She said and looked up at the woman.

"Ah ginger tea with a little mint I should think." She said and walked behind the bar and brought back tea and cookies for them.

To her amazement the tea was actually pretty good and it got her odd feeling to go away. She looked up at Percy who was looking out the window.

"Why did you like the Scarlet Pimpernel books so much?" He asked out loud.

"They reminded me of stories told to me by my father. I couldn't place what he looked like, but I do remember the name…and some of the stories. I didn't realize you were telling me stories about your exploits." She said and sipped at her tea again. Percy just chuckled and went back to his own tea.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Whoohoo! Finally another chapter right? and don't tell me you never wanted to see Percy take on a tiger! Yeah...me either...but he does :D also an explanation for Marguerite and Georges death soon :D**_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**London**_

Violet looked around the room in amazement. There were dresses adorning dummies with sun hats on. It was rather warm outside perhaps it was nearly Autumn, or nearly Summer. Violet looked up at Percy who put her down on a small stool, and then rang a bell.

"Percy!" A woman walked out of the room and over to him hugging him tightly as if they knew each other very well.

"How are you? I've been getting your messages. I didn't however know you'd be visiting. So this is her then?" The woman asked and looked Violet up and down. "She's going to need some fixing I'm afraid she stands as if she rules the world." The woman said and looked at Percy who seemed to glare daggers at the woman.

"Hey…I don't need fixing. I'm fine the way I am." Violet said and walked toward the door.

"And she walks by herself. Kid…your going to get kidnapped at a port like this!" As if being scared out of his poor cravat Percy picked Violet up and glared more daggers at the woman.

"All I'm saying is…pretend you love him…and stay close to him. Hold his hand every so often. Your not as fearless as your letting on."

How could she say such a thing? Of course she loved him, he was her father. He finally found her after all this time. After all that time of looking through the biggest city in the US…she thought. She put her head down on Percy's shoulder.

"Why's she so mean?"

"She never had anyone to spank her when she needed it." Percy said looking at Violet who covered her own behind.

"I don't need it do I?" Violet asked in a bewildered voice. It caused Percy to laugh out loud for once. Violet hadn't really heard him laugh like this. It caused her to smile and hug him tightly.

"No my darling your just fine. You can't help that you were brought up among people not parents." Percy sat her back down on the stool. "I trust there won't be anymore misunderstandings?" Percy asked seeing that this woman makes his daughter very uncomfortable. Or perhaps she just didn't want to be touched.

"Arms out." The woman commanded and began her measurements. By the time midday went on Violet had a better fitting dress, even a hat, and her hair was put up too.

"Do you feel better now?" Percy asked Violet whose hand was in Percy's who actually had to lean a bit to the side to actually hold her hand at all.

"Yeah…I feel better to be out of there, I didn't like her she made me feel like I was all wrong." Violet said and looked away not sure what she should expect from her.

"To tell you the truth Violet…her personality changes from day to day. If we were to come here tomorrow she could be pretending to be someone completely different. She makes dresses for the Opera house and on occasions acts." Percy informed Violet who looked rather amazed for a second before she heard music playing in the distance. She stood on her tip toes to see what was going on. She still couldn't tell. Percy picked her up and pointed.

"Its spring so the Circus is in town."

"Circus? They normally had one in central park, a few of us would try to sneak in, but we never got to go." Violet said seeing the many pictures adorning the side of the carriages as they made there way down the streets.

Violet gasped when she saw that there was even a few caged animals, some bears, lions, tigers, even an alligator.

"Now remember the animal laws here are none existent so they're aloud to have animals like that. " Percy informed her as the other three League members walked up beside Percy apparently done with what they were doing.

"I think…I'll take my daughter to the Circus tonight." Percy said and walked down the street and into a café. Violet hadn't realized just how hungry she actually was.

In Violets opinion the circus tent smelt like a cows butt…don't ask. She sat down on her fathers lap so she could see up over peoples heads. Percy himself had to sit back pretty far so everyone else could see over him. When the show began Violet was saw many women in very short skirts, and clowns of many colors, the ring master looked a lot older then let on. Finally the fear factor began. The candles were blown out and lots of colored and sparking candles were lit. A man ran into the room on a horse spitting fire, and a tiger ran into the room. Its master wasn't even with it. Many people were screaming. Some panicked, and ran out of the tent. Violet clung to her father who merely stood up and glared down at the animal. He handed Violet to Andrew who held her tightly. Hastings and Tony blocking her from the animals view. Percy stepped down into the ring pulling off his hat, and jacket. His gloves and cravat.

"Papa…" Violet whispered seeing her father in between Tony and Hastings shoulders. "Please don't…its huge… just run." Violet gasped and cried out when she saw the tiger attack her father. She pushed away from Sir Andrew who couldn't keep hold of her. She ran into the crowd.

"Papa!" She screamed

Someone picked her up, she wasn't sure who it was. But she knew that laugh, oh that laugh it hurt her head so much. She turned to see that man, this awful man who had taken her mother and brother from them.

"Put me down!" She screamed trying to push herself away from him. A cloth fitted over her mouth, and everything in her head immediately turned into cotton.

"Percy! Violets missing! She ran into the crowd!" Tony yelled to Percy who threw the poor Tiger down really hard and jumped the wall and looked around just in time to see Chauvelin smile at him. Percy saw Violet unconscious in his arms.

"Let her go." He yelled over the crowd.

"You ruined my life Percy…I'll ruin yours."

"You killed my wife! My son! Not her…please you can have me!"

"Did I?" Chauvelins movements disappeared into the crowd and left Percy with the deepest feeling of dread he had ever felt in his whole life. He had to follow him. He had to find a horse quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: And this was my plan all along! You didn't think I'd kill Margo and George did you!?**_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**The Truth**

Never ever believe whats been said…because no matter how hard you try…its not going to be true. Even in Violets heart she knew he wouldn't come for her. It just didn't happen in real life. The Pimpernel was a myth, a story…and rescuing damsels in distress just didn't happen in real life. Or…that's what she was always told.

Violet opened her eyes to look around the room again and sighed. She still was locked inside this room, It was no bigger then a walk in closet with a small window where the ceiling and the wall meet. There was hay on the ground and a small cot attached to the wall.

Sometimes she would get visits from Chauvelin would attempt to give her hope…she knew better. She just sat there not talking to anyone…but today there was a visit from someone completely different. A woman and a little boy were shoved into the room. The womans hair hung loosely down her back. You could tell her dress at one point was beautiful but being in the prison for so long ruined it. The little boy seemed to wear his clothing so well even his cravat was perfectly bowed on his neck.

When the woman noticed there was a strange little girl sitting on the cot she stopped and hugged her son to her. The boy who looked to be about 9 or 10 stood to his fullest height and glared at the little girl. The girl just rolled her eyes and turned away from them.

"Hey look I don't want to fight. I'm just going to sit here and wait for the end to come." Violet said and hugged her knees.

To the woman she could tell that this little girl was crying, and had no one else to comfort her. She sighed and took hold of her sons hand. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"George…why don't you come sit down hum?" The woman said sitting down against the wall. The little boy moaned and sat down against the wall.

"I do apologize for his behavior. He hasn't slept in three days." The woman lay her son down next to her with his head in her lap.

"Why not? He can sleep up here if he wants. I just don't like the huge rats."

"Its not that he can't…they won't let him. He's…well he's being disciplined for kicking a guard who pushed me down." The woman said and nearly jumped up to her full height when someone beat on the door. It then opened and a guard pointed at the boy.

"No sleeping!" He went to kick the boy who was being shielded by the womans body. Although for his efforts he had a plate thrown against his head and a cup thrown next.

"He's just a kid you jerk! Didn't your mother tell you not to pick on kids younger then you." She gasped when she was grabbed by the hair and tossed around like a rag doll.

"Shut up you! Or you'll be next. Is this a habit of your kids lady! No respect for there elders."

"She isn't mine sir."

"Chauvelin says different. Says she's the Pimpernels daughter." Oh this caught Marguerite and Violet by surprise. They looked at one another and instantly seen the similarities.

The guard laughed leaving the room to the three people. George stood up first and walked over to her. Marguerite knew her son very well, he was just like his father. He could see through any lie, any disguise, any fabrication brought on by man. She didn't know how either of them did it.

George looked closer at his sister. The girl blushed and scooted back a bit and looked up at the boy shyly. She didn't like the way she was being scrutinized.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked thinking perhaps something was there. The boy kneeled a bit lower and a small smile spread across his face.

"Violet?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Its what Papa calls me…" Violet wasn't to ready to except what was being said to her. She gasped when she had someone sit down next to her.

"You're always so ready to defend yourself."

"Ive been alone most of my life. Papa only just found me." Violet said, she hadn't looked up at the woman who was running her fingers through her hair. It spiraled down her back with a bit of shine to it. Unlike Marguerites whose lost all its shine now. She looked at her son who took Violets hand in his.

"You won't ever be alone again." George whispered to his sister who finally looked up at him. He could see the unsure tears again.

"But he won't come for us…no one ever comes for me."

"He did, it took him a while but yes…he will." Just as soon as this was said a rock with a note tied to it fell from the window and landed on the hay. George picked it up and handed it to Violet. She began to read it.

_'Dearest Violet,_

_I know your probably alone and feel like I'll never come. Its taken me a few days to procure a few items that would be needed to break you out of this prison. Please know that I am coming for you, and please don't loose heart. Just be ready tonight._

_I love you,_

_Percy(Papa)'_

Violet jumped down off the cot and ran over to the joining wall to look up over the wall to see out the window. She saw who she needed to see.

"I'm not alone Papa…guess who I found." She pointed to Marguerite and George who walked into view. Percy's face changed to that of astonishment to that of fear. Then he had to wipe the look off his face.

"Papa's coming." Was all he had time to say before he ran out of view.

Marguerite looked at George and giggled.

"I told you he'd come for you."

"Finally. It took him a while." Violet noticed George might hold some discontent toward his father.

"Papa thought you and Mama were dead." Violet informed them.

Marguerite gasped and looked around at her daughter who was sitting back down on the cot. Her head was hurting her again after being throttled like she did all her former injuries were hurting her a bit.

"Are you alright?" Marguerite ran her fingers through her daughters hair and gasped when she saw the gash hiding in the hair line.

"Hastings stitched me up. I'm fine." To Violets amazement George glared daggers at her. Although it wasn't about her it was about the gash.

"He's a bit over protective of his woman." Marguerite said pulling her son over who looked at the gash closer and ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Never again alright? I'll never let them take you from me." Violet didn't realize what she was doing until after she did it. She was clinging to the boy and crying. She didn't know just how afraid she was until now. It was like she found her best friend again after so long. She liked this feeling, she had a brother, and a mother…Fairy tales…damsels in distress…all of it…probably still wasn't true. But this was pretty close.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Yeah it took me a bit to get this one out cause Fanfiction isn't letting me put anything up with firefox! I had to use Chrome.**_

* * *

_**Safe in your Arms**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Rescue**_

Tony looked up as the outer door was knocked on as it usually was in code. He opened the door and in walked Percy. Although Tony looked at his chief and thought he had saw something very gory which was strange because they seen there fair share of death.

"Percy…what is it?" Tony asked sitting Percy down and handed him a mug that was on the table off to the side.

"Whats wrong with him Tony? Is he hurt?" Hastings had heard Tony from the joining room and looked at him.

"He's in shock…Brandy! Andrew have you got the brandy in there! Gad he's clamy." Hastings sat Percy down who took the brandy and downed it which wasn't unusual.

"Percy look at me man. What is it?"

"Chavelin…lied." He said. All three of the men looked at one another and shook there heads of shrugged there shoulders. They hadn't a clue as to what there chief was referring to. "Marguerite, and George are very much alive and sitting in the same cell as my little Violet." The three men cheered aloud, but then covered there mouths quickly and looked out the window.

Percy chuckled and nodded his head. His men were hoping beyond hope that for some reason his wife and son were alive. At the least his son.

Percy himself could feel the spark of life coming back to him. His Violet at the time was good enough to keep him from just killing himself in time they would both heal. But this…this information of all of those he loved being alive…and on the plans he had.

"Alright listen up…this is what we're going to do." He rolled out a map.

_Within the dungeon_

Marguerite looked at her two children. One sleeping like a baby finally after several days of no sleep. The other didn't want to sleep because she missed someone very dear to her. She opened up to her not to long ago and admitted she had only just joined her father less then a month ago. How could this little girl fall in love with percy so quickly?

Violet sat with her knees up to her chest and playing with a little piece of hay.

"Violet…why don't you try to get some sleep?" Marguerite asked running her fingers over the girls hair. It was loosing its shine she wished she had a brush. Suddenly the door opened and a guard walked in.

"Come on you…trails startin." He said grabbing Violet by the hair and threw her toward the door. The guard was tossed back by the boy. The table broke under his weight.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled attacking the man throwing his fist into the mans face until two guards grabbed him and threw him at the wall. Violet screamed when she saw her brother hit hard.

"George!" Marguerite grabbed the mans arm that threw her son and tried to pull him away from him, but the womans strength was all but warn in these tiny dungeons.

"Boy needs to learn his place."

"You first." A strange voice said into the room. The man slumped almost instantly to the floor. Marguerite looked up at the slouching guard as he let the guard fall to the ground.

"Lousy men these throwing children around like they're toys." He picked the boy up and walked him out the door. Violet was in the arms of another guard.

"Stay between us Lady Marguerite. We'll get you three out as long as no one tries to give us away." It was Tony's voice, but his face wasn't Tony's. Percy's charming ability at disguise she thought.

The tumbril was right outside the door. There wasn't much of a crowd that day because of the rain. Percy shook the boy for a moment.

"George, be strong my son. We're almost free." He said and lay the boy on the tumbril. The boys eyes opened at being suddenly wet. She looked around at his mother and sister who were being tied very loosely to the railing.

"Mama…are we to die now?" He asked her. His mother leaned in and looked her son in the eyes.

"Be strong George my love." Her son stood up and put on a brave face taking his sisters hand in his.

"I'm glad we finally met." He said and she put her head on his shoulders. He hugged her tightly to him as tightly as he could one handed.

The tumbril however didn't stop at the Palais de Justice. It kept going and going…and stopped just short of an apartment where one of the guards jumped off and untied the frightened children and there mother. He motioned for them to follow while the carriage kept going. Marguerite knew they were going to go stash it somewhere for further use. Sir Andrew opened the sewer systems up and allowed for them to continue down.

"Sir Andrew its so good to see you again." She finally said when they were down and out of ear shot of anyone.

"I for one am glad that you and George are alive. Percy was certain you were dead." He said to the woman who walked along the walls. " We were told Percy was looking for Violet in the future. She says you only just found her. Was the city that big?" she asked Violet stopped and looked around. She thought she heard something strange. She squinted her eyes again.

"Whats that?" She asked looking around. She found herself in someones arms tightly being clung to. Her mother was being very protective of her children. She didn't blame her. After loosing her for so long a mother would tear any world apart to get her child back. She could tell Marguerite was planning on doing just that if there was someone around that corner.

"Don't worry M'lady. Its just Percy with the boat." Sir Andrew said as Percy pushed the boat along with a giant stick. When Percy got out of the boat he found his arms full when Violet ran into them.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh my love I won't ever leave you again." He whispered into her hair holding her as close as he could and as tight as he pleased without breaking her in two.

His eyes drifted to his wife who had tears running down her cheeks. She picked up her son and held out her arms for him. Within two steps they were in each others arms again after to long.

"I thought you were dead." Percy admitted to her.

"I felt like I was." She said and kissed him.

Both the children were set down and each one looked at one another and shrugged there shoulders.

"I hope you wanna be a big sister." He said. Violet snorted into her hand and tried not to laugh to hard.

"Alright lets get these kids into the boat and out of here before we get caught down here…" Andrew said picking up George.

"Hey there George remember me?"

"Yeah…you dropped my new toy into my birthday cake when I was 6." He said. Andrew sighed and shook his head.

"Your never going to leave that alone are you?" He asked and George crossed his arms and sat down in the boat.

"Its not half as bad as the sick kid throwing up on your birthday cake." She said recalling days at the orphanage.

"Really?" He asked and looked up at his father who was still holding his mother rightly.

Soon enough however Tony broke them up by telling Marguerite that Percy had a spider on his shoulder and they should get into the boat to out run it. It actually just got a few giggles but the idea was thought up.

By the time they got out of the sewers and started to ride along the river under the bridge Violet had finally fell asleep after being awake for two days. She was safe and warm in her fathers arms again. Her father had his arm around his wife and his son was asleep against his mother. Everything was quiet, like he liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Yay finally rolled out another one and fanfiction let me put it up this time. :D the end of this chapter makes it sound final. but its not the last chapter.**_

* * *

_**Safe in Your Arms**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Not going back**_

She clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go. Even when Percy had to use the bathroom she often sat outside the door. When he walked out she would be waiting with that cute pouty face and arms outstretched. Often at night he would have to stay inside her bedroom or she would have nightmares all night long. A few times she fell asleep in his arms and he just lay her down in her bed. She would wake up and search for him often finding him in the garden with his adoring son or with them both eating breakfast. She would run to his side and take his hand. Yet through it all. Over the last month they had lived together she hadn't said a word…not one.

When consulting a doctor about this problem in particular, the only thing the doctor said was she had locked away her words, to afraid that she will say something wrong, or perhaps she seen something traumatic and her mind locks onto those things whenever she tries to speak. So she sits there just holding his hand, and he would smile so brightly at her, although his heart was aching.

On several occasions he would wake up and she'd be laying on the couch in the library. The living staff keeping the fire going all through the night to make sure she was warm. He would pick her up and carry her to his bedroom and lay her there so she didn't feel lonely when she woke up. It was those mornings that she woke up crying. He wondered if it was like this while she was at the orphanage or perhaps it was something to do with where they were.

Once not to long ago George took her hand and hugged her tightly to him.

"Was it something I did?" He had asked only to get a slight head shake and she would go about with what she was doing previously. George would look up at his mother who shook her head and began to run a brush through Violets hair. The woman just loved to baby the little girl.

Marguerite however wondered if the child was just afraid that her parents would leave her all alone again, and Percy thought she was probably right.

The thought cemented itself one day when Violet woke up and Percy wasn't home. She went from room to room looking everywhere for him. By the time she stopped she was in tears and looking around the garden. Percy came home with a beautiful white horse for her…which she hardly looked at and wouldn't let Percy put her down for a few days. Even when in bed she would wake up and cling to him harder and cried softly.

Andrew came over not to long ago and she held his hand for a little while. Percy was in his bedroom putting on proper clothing. She seemed to be fine if these three men were around the house, but when someone else came over she wouldn't look at them, she would keep her eyes at the ground and act like they weren't there.

Tony walked in for a moment and she actually smiled for a second when he was joking about the new horse. But when he asked her if she liked it…she answered him…but no sound would come from her. She would look really baffled but then go back to frowning.

Hastings walked into the room as usual not registering that she was there until she took his hand and they both sat down. He pulled her close and tell her it was all over and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. Yet…she felt she wasn't the one who needed protecting. She was after all from New York City and could handle herself. It was the thought of something happening to them. She was afraid something, or someone was going to take them from her. Then she would be alone all over again.

"Percy I don't know what to say. She's safe now and she knows it…I don't know whats going on with her." Hastings said looking down at Violet whose eyes were growing heavy but Hastings was just letting her lean on him. George walked over to his sister and touched her knee. Violet jumped and looked around then forward seeing her brother.

"Mama says its lunch time. Come eat?" He said. She nodded and took his hand as he offered it to her.

"Sir Hastings will you be eating with us too?" George asked and Hastings thought for a moment.

"You know I might stay the night just to see how well she is." He said and stood up stretched a bit and jumped when Percy tapped his stomach.

"The homeless life didn't do to well for either of us Timmy." He said and walked him into the dinning room.

The kids were seated on either side of the masters seat. The mother on the other side of the daughter.

"Oh Sir Hastings your going to eat too?" Marguerite asked and looked around at the maid who nodded and picked up the things she would need to serve him.

"Well I've came to give the kids a once over. Its been a month since the inncodent, I know Vi isn't doing to well in general, but I haven't seen what she looks like bodily. When I took care of her last she was nearly shot up…" He jumped when a grape hit his forehead. Apparently Marguerite didn't know this. Her hands fluttered up to her lips and she looked at Percy as if he sat on a group of hot coals.

"What…happened?" She asked. Violet patted her mothers hand and moved her hair out of the way. Marguerite gasped seeing the gross scar in her hair line and even the little holes where the stitches used to be.

"Oh Lord what happened?" She asked and looked around at Percy. He stood up and displayed the scar on his side.

"We were caught in what is called a drive by shooting." He said and took Violets hand. She looked around at him and smiled. His heart did a back flip and he looked at George.

"I expect you to show love to your daughters when you have them." He told his son who giggled. A week ago he met the woman he was betrothed to.

"If at all possible a little more then your Papa is." Marguerite said. George stood up and put his hand over his heart and bowed to his mother. A promise for her. Percy cleared his throat as there meal was brought out to them. George sat back down and smiled at his sister.

"Violet have you thought of any names for your horse yet?" Of course it was idle chit chat between them. Even though Violet probably wasn't going to answer he tended to ask questions anyways and Violet went out of her way to make sure she answered him. Except when she was half asleep on her fathers lap.

Yet today she nodded and looked at her mother who nodded. She apparently told her mother already. She pulled a rose out of the small vase in front of her and smiled.

"Rose?" He asked and Violet nodded. George laughed and looked at his father who looked rather iffy about the laughter. Violet looked like she was in trouble.

"Then your both flowers. Absolutely gorgeous flowers." He said. Violet went from looking like she was in trouble to being shy. She put her face in her fathers hand. She looked up at her brother with a small smile.

"Theres my sister." He said smiling brightly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes: It would seem we're getting all kinds of flooding where I live in Kentucky. Be ready for another involuntary hiatus. Just in case. Also George is 5 years older then Violet making him 12.**_

* * *

_**Safe in Your Arms**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Doctors Orders**_

**Violets POV**

I've been alone for as long as I could remember. The orphanage walls were the only thing I had. Even the shoes on my feet or the cloths on my back were borrowed. I gave them to someone else once I grew out of them. I actually don't remember ever being hugged, or kissed, much less said 'I love you' by someone. I actually believed at some point that I didn't know how to love in the first place.

Holidays came and went. I think the only holiday I got to celebrate was Halloween and that was because it was easy to dress up as a hobo and go from door to door collecting as much candy as we could and race back to the orphanage to find a good hiding spot for your spoils. I…had a huge habit of hiding them in the garden and go back out in the night to get some. No one ever found my spot.

I grew dark, and depressed for quite some time. Even the potential parents that came to see me were taken aback by how I looked. How unkempt my hair was, how boyish my looks were. One of them even looked at the caretaker 'we asked for a girl' my hair was tucked under a hat till the caretaker took it from me. I never saw that hat again.

But then it happened…this man…I still can't and don't understand how we found one another. What kept drawing me to him, but every time I look at him, every touch every thought everything that I can see…I feel like I'm home.

As far as everyone else is concerned I don't talk because my heart and mind are to exhausted from the turmoil's of my life before I fell into Sir Percy's hands. I have nightmares of our previous adventures but I think that would be common. Percy is forgetting that I am a very strong girl, and I'm not afraid of many things…but being alone has turned into a phobia of mine. I really didn't expect it to turn into a phobia until he left me alone in the manor. I thought he…like all the other potential parents put me back in the orphanage because of certain things that I had done. I thought he stopped loving me.

Lets just say the moment before he returned I was thinking of suicide. If Percy left me…took me to an orphanage, left me for to long without explanation…I would be dead upon his return…if…he returned.

Without my family I have no reason to live anymore and I wouldn't want to be here anymore.

These thoughts sprang into my mind so many times. I kept wondering if I was crowding him. Staying under foot for to long. I'm sure I was making him angry so on occasions I would stay with one of my three Uncles to try and save myself from being yelled at. I love my Papa…and I know he wouldn't hurt me. I guess…there are things I'm never going to outgrow. I always think I'm going to be hurt again. I always think I'm going to be left behind, I'm always going to be left alone. So I try to stop myself from falling in love, and that hurts me. That's why I don't speak. I'm scared…so very scared that the one family I love more then myself…will leave me alone. I don't know what to do, and the bad part is…I can't tell anyone how I feel.

**Authors POV**

There she goes again…sitting there staring at her tea. Not only that but she was slouching. Marguerite touched her daughters hand and smiled when she looked up.

"Darling your slouching again. Come…sit up. Ladies must always look there best." She said and helped her daughter to sit up straight and set her tea back down on the saucer which was bright pink with golden edges.

It had been six months now since Violet came to stay with them. Her words still hadn't been spoken. She could tell that it was starting to get on Georges nerves a bit because he swears she talks to her horse. Which wasn't true at all. Her nurse maids would talk to her as if she were talking to them, and on occasions she would hum in the bath. But two weeks ago Percy had been called back to Paris to handle a friend whose wife and six kids were being accused of treason. Violet of course was very apprehensive of him leaving her alone, but once again…she thought he needed the space from her clingy arms. She planned to stop holding his hand all the time, but she was actually very afraid of her surroundings. Nothing here was something she knew. Much less the mannerisms of the 17th century. So she still played the shy little girl until she understood them better.

"Vi what do you think?" George walked over to her and pointed to the giant tree that was placed in the middle of the greeting hall. She had never had a Christmas tree before, and wondered just how they were going to decorate it. She walked around the tree and looked it up and down. It was a good twelve feet tall. Violet was very impressed it made her look like a mouse she thought.

She took her brothers hand and smiled at him.

"I take it you like it then." He said. Being a good five years older then herself he was much used to decorating trees unlike herself.

George heard Violet gasp and looked around at the falling snow. She ran out into the light falling flakes and smiled at him.

"I take it you like snow." Violet nodded so hard her hair fell into her face.

"Violet get back inside before you catch a cold." Marguerite took her hand. She grabbed her brothers hand as they walked back over to the fireplace. George pulled his hand away from hers with a grunt.

"Violet…" He looked down at her. Oh no…he was mad at her again. Now she wouldn't move from the couch again for a few hours.

"George…apologize to your sister. That was very rude. She didn't know you didn't want to go with her."

"Yeah as if she'd ever ask me." George walked back over to the tree and pulled out a few things and began to stick them on the tree. Violet wanted to watch. She got up off the couch and walked over and looked into the box. There were bits and bobs within. Some of which were gold in color or silver bows.

"Are you going to help me or not. Because if your not just sit down and watch." She tried to tell him she didn't know the first thing about decorating a tree. But even if she did tell him…he didn't give her a chance to. He rolled his eyes and walked back around the tree with a piece of gold colored wood in the shape of a bird.

She reached into the box and pulled out something that looked light and simple. It was something that Percy had made Marguerite just before they got married. Violet watched her brother put another onto the tree and then watched Violet as she put hers on. She looked so satisfied with how hers went on and smiled up at her brother.

"You've…never decorated a tree before have you?" He asked. Violet shook her head and looked back around at the ornament and then at her mother who smiled at her.

"Its in a good spot darling. Try some more." It was about that time she gasped. Violet saw the ornament falling and jumped for it since she was closer to the box then the tree. She caught the ornament…and skidded into the tree. George grabbed Violet before the tree fell on her, but the tree was now laying down flat in the middle of the greeting room.

Violet pulled herself from her brothers arms and looked from the maids who rushed into the room and then at her mother and brother who seemed to stare at her in shock. Violet wasn't sure how to take this so she put the ornament onto the floor and ran out into the snow.


End file.
